


Apéritif

by nocokenojoke



Category: Chef RPF, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Inappropriate Use of the French Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocokenojoke/pseuds/nocokenojoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can two food critics of this caliber ever truly find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apéritif

Gordon shivered, gently. He had not been prepared for such a high-class dining experience when he had agreed to go on a date with this mysterious therapist. He had expected Italian food, maybe, but definitely not this tiny sushi place hidden from the street. It had only a single door, no windows, and a sign above the door which had read 恵比寿.

The man sitting across from him was rather a _catch_ , pardon the pun. He had high cheekbones, a hardy body, and a rather delightful accent to rival Gordon's own.

"Mm, Japanese food is rather good, but I find that I prefer British food. It has that certain _je ne sais quoi_." Hannibal stated, swishing his wine around his glass like some sort of fancy rich person. Gordon shivered again, sure that his words had been meant lasciviously.

"Well, I'd have to agree with you, but I prefer above all a good bite of Lithuanian sausage." Gordon drawled, locking eyes with the man as he dragged his foot up Hannibal's calf. "What do you say we finish this _amuse-bouche_ , and get to the main course?"


End file.
